Guarded By Love
by WannaBeWriter081195
Summary: Bella is the Masen family Guardian. she finds herself breaking all the major rules for this family. what happens when she wakes up in the year 2002 with only the memory of Edward and their forbidden love. Will old rules apply, now that Edward's a vampire?
1. Rules

**Here's another one. Hope you enjoy!!! **

**Review flames or not!!!**

**WBW**

I sighed, stretching my arms out in front of me.

It had been a long day. How could watching over one family be so much work?

I yawned, closing my eyes for a few seconds before I pushed my self up from the old bench that sat in front of the large hospital that was located in Chicago.

My people were called guardians, mostly because were very good at blending in, that makes us ideal guardians.

Each of us were assigned a house hold of humans to look after till their passing. There were four major rules to being a Guardian.

One) never let your humans fall into harms way (if it can be helped).

Two) Never, ever, talk or show yourself to your humans (unless completely necessary.

Three) never, never, never fall in love with your humans.

Four) never, never, never, ever let any of your humans become vampires.

If you didn't follow these rules you were exiled and put to sleep for a hundred years.

I'd failed at three of those four major rules.

I let my human's fall in the path of sickness.

Spanish Influenza.

The father of the house hold, Edward Masen Sr, was already gone, died maybe a week ago. It nearly killed his wife, Elizabeth Masen, she was next. The youngest, Edward Masen Jr, wasn't as close to the light as his parents, but he was slowly fading.

The second rule I'd broke was that I talked often with Elizabeth and her son. They were so nice and really had no other family I couldn't bare to stand there watching their life's fade and not try to comfort them. When I'd first meet them they both tried there hardest to get me to leave. They were so thoughtful even on their dead bed. They both agreed they didn't want me to get Spanish influenza from them.

It took me many days to get them to trust that I wouldn't get sick. Even though they were still unwilling to breath near me.

It had been a few months after I stared to keep Elizabeth and Edward Masen Company. When Edward and I started to connect more. He would ask me about my self and I would tell him lies.

Such as, I was born in South Carolina and that my parents died when I was young so I lived with my uncle and aunt and their four children.

I felt bad for telling him so many lies, but I had to protect him.

The third rule I'd failed to comply with was that I'd had fallen completely and hopelessly in love with Edward Cullen Jr.

We talked often, always about me; he claimed there was nothing about him to talk about. Little did he know I'd seen his whole life unfold as I was now watching it end.

One day when Edward's mother was deep in a restless slumber he tool me in his weak arms and pressed his shaking lips to my temple.

"Bella," his voice croaked weak with the sickness. I took off the useless mask that I was forced to wear when I walked into the room. It's not like I could get sick any way.

"Bella" he murmured again this time softer.

"Yes, Edward," I asked lean into to him unconsciously my breathing a slight bit harder.

"I love you Bella," he whispered into my ear. "And I'm so sorry that I'm forced to leave you," he smiled against my ear. My face lost its color.

"I'm going to die Bella, but I want you to know what I would do if I wasn't going to," I shuddered as he kissed a spot behind my ear.

"First, I'd court you and then once I was sure we were both ready I'd ask you to do me the honor of being my wife." He smiled again. But I felt tears start to prick my eyes.

"Oh Edward," I whispered, but he shushed me.

"I'm not done." He pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"After I'd made you my wife I'd take you and make sweet love to you all night." I shudder, my eyes widening.

"Then," he continued "I would live out my life with you and raise children with you and then I'd grow old and die with you." His eyes closed as if imaging something.

"But," he whispered, his lips going white. "but, because I am going to die soon I want you to go out and find someone else to court you and marry you then love you and die with you." He smiled, opening his eyes.

They were flood with tears that glazed over his brilliant green eyes.

I felt tears drip from my eyes; I buried my face in his clod chest. "I will never love another," I thought, while Edward held me.

I sighed, remembering that night.

It was the night before Edward and his mother were assigned a new doctor. The second I saw him I almost growled.

He was a vampire.

I watched as he sat in the chair I usually sat and talked with Edward and his mother. I heard Edward laugh it was a beautiful sound.

That made me relax a little, knowing that being with the vampire made him happy.

I stood in the corner of the room watching this scene in my invisible form.

I sighed running my fingers through my hair and sat down in the corner of the room and waited for sunrise to come.

**Review, flames or not!!!!! **

**WBW **


	2. Judgement

**As I promised**

**Luv **

**WBW**

My eyes fluttered open to a shocking scene. The new doctor Carlisle Cullen was standing over a Shaking Edward, his mouth stained with blood.

"Oh my god," I whispered. I realized with a shock I was no longer invisible and the vampire turned to look right at me, his eye wide with shock.

"What have you done," I said staring down at the love of my life. I rushed over to Edward taking in his green eyes opened wide with terror and… pain. I started to sob brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Why." I sobbed as I looked the Vampire, tears running down my face.

"His mother…" the vampire choked out still staring at me in shock. "She…asked me to save him from death." He looked down "it was her last wish," I let out another sob; I had slept right through Elizabeth Masen's death. Horror washed over me as I watched Edward shake.

I understood Elizabeth actions. She'd rather her son become a monster than die. I squeezed my eyes shut for I agreed. I'd rather him get a real chance to live not to die this short life.

"Oh Edward," I cried my tears dropping on to his shaking form. His eyes shot open and he gasped his eyes searching for mine. I took his hand the warmth was fading.

"I love you," he gasped his eyes fluttering closed in pain. I pressed his hand to my face.

"I love you Edward Masen, never ever forget that, no matter what you are you will always have my heart." I heard the vampire inhale sharply. I looked up and followed his gaze to behind me.

There stood a man his skin tan and his hair brown.

"Isabella Swan, you have broken all four of our rules therefore you must be punished." His voice was calm like he was talking to a child.

"Bella…stay." Edward gasped his hand squeezing mine as he let out a loud yell.

"Please," I began to beg with the man. "Just let me stay until it's over."

The man smiled slightly.

"Criminals don't get rewards." In a flash he had my upper arm in a hard grasp and pulled me away swiftly.

The last thing I heard was Carlisle's objections and Edward screaming my name.

I hit the floor hard and I felt a bump starting to form on my forehead.

"Welcome Isabella." A familiar voice said coolly, I cringed.

"Hello Aunt Florence." I whispered to the ground. I heard few light chuckles. I pushed my self up and onto my feet. I was in the judgment room. I'd seen judgments take place before but I'd never been the one begin judged.

"Do you know why you are here Isabella?" My uncle questioned from the corner. Most of the council was my family.

"Yes," I answered and looked him straight in the eye. "And I regret nothing," I said curtly, a murmur went around the room.

"So rude," my grandmother sneered lifting her nose into the air.

"Well in that case I guess there no need for this trial." He was about to give his judgment when someone cleared their throat.

Everyone gasped.

I looked to my left to see my great-great-great grandfather standing. He never spoke unless he had something important to say.

"Isabella," he said his voice was old and sounded as if it could be cut in half with a butter knife.

"Yes sir," I replied my eyes never leaving his.

"You have broken not only one of the rules but all four." I didn't flinch as I wanted to.

"But." He called and a slight whisper went around the room.

"You have no need of death I purpose we let her return to her love as simply a mortal."

The room exploded with yells.

"Preposterous." My aunt yelled standing up.

"She doesn't deserve to live." My uncle called standing up beside his wife. My grandmother stood,

"Even if we didn't kill her, her parents, may they rest in peace, pledged her to Jacob Black. I gasped

"What," I yelled fuming. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was spun around to face the man that had pulled me away from Edward.

"You," I screeched ready to kill him. He griped my arms and twisted them behind my back. My aunt laughed at my struggles.

"Isabella meet Jacob Black.

I froze

No.

No.

No.

"Please," I cried tears beginning to fall down my face. "Kill me if you wish but do not make me marry him whom I do not love."

My uncle coughed to hid his laughter but my aunt was not as modest.

"She has broken the rules," she yelled everyone else quiet and listening. "I say we make her marry Black."

There was a cheer from around the room.

"Wait," my Great-great-great grandfather's voice yelled. He spoke differently more powerful and demanding. Everyone was quite.

"It is obvious that this will not be determined quickly so we will put the girl to sleep in a small town at the point of the United States where she will stay for 88 years till _I _make the final decision."

No one moved. I suddenly felt very sleepy.

"See you in 88 years Isabella." Was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep, dark, painful, sleep. 

**Review flames, or not**

**Love **

**WBW**


	3. Lost

Edward POV

------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Edward," My angel cried, I felt her tears dropping on to my skin, easing the flaming pain I felt. My eyes shot open seeking to look into her beautiful eyes once more before I died. Sure this was death, I was being sent to hell for loving an angel.

I gasped as my eyes meet hers and they were over flown with tears. She took my hand, her hand was warm, warmer than normal. .

"I love you," I gasped my eyes fluttering closed taking in the feeling of her hand in mine. She pressed my hand to her face, I could feel the streaks the tears had slid down her face.

"I love you Edward Masen, never ever forget that, no matter what you are you will always have my heart." she whispered

I heard doctor Cullen gasp behind me and I opened my eyes slowly taking in the view of a tan colored man with long black hair. He had a evil smile on his face.

"Isabella Swan," he said the smile growing wider. I shuddered thought not from the pain.

"you have broken all four of our rules therefore you must be punished."

I couldn't bear the thought of this man hurting my angel, my love. I tried to force my body up but the only response I got was a new flash of pain in my legs.

I was breathing heavy but I gathered up the breath I say my last wish.

"Bella…stay." I gasped, I squeezed her hand as the pain overtook me and I let out a loud yell.

"Please," she turned and began to beg with the man. "Just let me stay until it's over."

The man smiled wider his teeth a off whit in the lights.

"Criminals don't get rewards." criminal. My angel was no criminal. No

In a flash the man had Bella's upper arm in his grasp and he pulled her away swiftly, her hand yanked out of mine.

I immediately felt double the pain without her touch.

I looked over to the man and saw her struggling with him. I wanted to yell out, to stop him from hurting her but I was unable to move.

"Bella!" I cried out over Doctor Cullen' s calm words.

That last thing I heard before I fell into the blackness was a sob that came from my angel.

A sob that would forever be smothered into my memory forever.

I was about to die, great pain clouded my body and mind.

And I didn't give a damn…

I'd lost my angel.


	4. Story of my life

**Enjoy, **

**WBW**

The pain was intense. I clenched my eyes closed as the flames that tore through me got hotter. I screamed out for Bella once again. The pain flames up all racing to my heart.

"Ahhhhhh," I screamed as it exploded into my heart. I felt my heart give up and falter after giving one last beat.

I was dead.

Yet I didn't feel dead. I felt fine, more than fine.

"Edward," I heard Doctor Cullen's voice say. His voice was smooth and strong. It was then I began to realize everything else around me.

I could smell medicine of all different kinds. I smelled everything.

My throat was in flames.

I sat up, "where am I," I asked "what am I," I asked again.

I looked at Dr Cullen.

"You're a vampire Edward, like me," I closed my eyes.

"This is a joke," I whispered to myself.

"No Edward it's not, your mother asked me to change you but…" he trailed off, looking uncertain. "Your friend Edward, I tried to stop him but…" I cut him off

"Where did he take her?" I asked totally focused on my only love.

"I don't know Edward, I'm sorry." He did look sorry. I flung myself out of bed and found myself standing across of the strange room.

"I have to go find her." I huffed, the flames in my throat not as painful as before.

No Edward, your not stable, you go anywhere with ten miles of a human you'll attack and then you'll never for give yourself. Is that what you want?"

No, I didn't want that, but I did want Bella.

"How long till I can go out and look for her." I growled. I didn't feel like Edward Masen anymore.

"Ten, Fifteen years, Edward she'll be fine till then," I growled

"Fine, fifteen years then I'm going to look for her." I closed my eyes and held the bridge of my nose.

"Why does it hurt," I asked quietly.

"Your thirsty, I'll show you where to hunt."

I nodded and followed him out the door at a speed I thought impossible.

Fifteen years, then I'd go find her.

**15 years later **

It had been Fifteen years since I lost my Bella. I was able to be around humans now and I was just about ready to leave.

I sat in my bed room on the second floor of the old house I shared with Carlisle and his new wife Esme.

I stared at the drawling I'd made of Bella. It was so hard to remember her and I hated myself for it.

Esme had become my new mother and was upset I was leaving. She understood though.

I stood and made my way down to the living room.

Esme embraced me in a hug and whispered. "Good luck Edward and please, please stay safe." She kissed my cheek and released me carefully stepping back.

Carlisle shook my hand. "Be safe son," he said. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said before disappearing out the door.

And I began to search for my beloved.

**Twenty years later.**

I had searched every corner of the world and I've yet to find her. I returned to Esme and Carlisle. They welcomed me with open arms.

Two months after my return, Rosalie became part of the family then quite a few years later Emmett.

To me everything had a grayish tone to it. I was never truly happy. I hid my feelings from my family but that became harder when Jasper and Alice joined the family.

No one truly under stood what it felt like to have just lost her, the one they were meant to be with forever.

Maybe it was because I was Damned forever that my angel had left. I wasn't good enough for her, never could be.

I sighed as I drove my Volvo into the new parking lot of the new school. 89 years I'd been without her.

I jumped out of my car and leaned up against it wallowing in self-pity when I saw the most beautiful girl in the world step out of a beat up red truck. She had dark brown hair that reminded me of Bella.

I couldn't stop staring at her; there was something different about her. That was when she sent hit me. I stumbled backward blown away by how strong it was. I jumped back into the car ignoring the questions from my siblings.

I had to get out of there before I killed that girl. That girl with the sweetest sent of blood I've ever smelled.

The girl that I couldn't help but think of ways she looked like Bella.

That girl…

**Thanks!!!! Livelifelikeneverbefore, and Kakabel, thanks!!!**

**WBW**


	5. IMPORTANT:AN

**First of all, I'm sorry but I think I'm going to stop updating like this. Instead I will choose one story at a time and work on it till the end, this way all my stories will be finished and everyone will be happy. I will update every Monday and Friday. Here the order of the stories I will be working on. **

**Wheel Chair **

**Guarded by Love**

**The Love I Hold Dearest**

**Wings of Love**

**Love for The Broken Hearted**

**Broken **

**Imperfect**

**This Cannot be Happening**

**Once again, I am truly sorry for anyone who has been waiting for a story farther down the list, but this is the easier for me to one: finish the stories quickly and two: not go insane. Thank you for you time and patience. **

**Thanks **

**WBW**


	6. Awake

**The only reason I'm updating this story is because I made a deal with a friend that if she updated her story I would update the one she wanted me to update so its Ashley's fault. My timing was off in the last chapter; pretend Edward was alone for 88 years. 20 years looking for Bella; sixty years without Bella and with the Cullen's. **

**WBW**

**Bella's POV**

I felt so stiff. My arms and legs were locked in place. I struggled to unlock them so I could move. My eyes lids were practically glued shut.

I shook one of my arms loose from its locked position and ran my finger over my eye lids.

EW.

Cob webs.

I pulled the sticky stuff off both my eye lids and opened my eyes carefully.

I was staring up at a wooden ceiling. I loosened my other arm enough to lift it up. I pushed my torso up and looked around.

I was lying on a small dusty bed in a cottage that looked like it should have belonged to Snow White.

In the home there was a small kitchen and sitting area. It was a one room house. I saw to small door, they were both open.

One lead to a small bathroom and the other to a closet.

I looked down at myself to see a letter addressed to me lying on my lap.

I picked it up, ripping it open.

_**Bella, **_

_**You might have a hard time remembering this but,**_

_**You were sent to a small town called forks to sleep**_

_**For 88 years, until the time a decision could be made **_

_**To determine your punishment for deliberately disobeying **_

_**The rules of a guardian. You are in the year 2002 and **_

_**Things are very different. There is a set of clothes set out for you **_

_**And 50,000 dollars cash to buy things for your new home. **_

_**You start school at Forks High School in a week. **_

_**You must go to this school until your trial.**_

_**If you disobey this rule it will be only one more **_

_**Thing going against you. **_

_**Your name is **_

_**Isabella Marie Swan, enjoy it. **_

_**You will be summoned at noon in 112 days for your trial. **_

_**Be ready.**_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**Grandfather**_

It all came flooding back to me.

_Edward. _

The vampire.

_Edward._

The bite.

_Edward._

Elizabeth.

_Edward._

Jacob Black.

_Edward._

The trial

_Edward._

88 years

_Edward._

Darkness

Edward.

Oh God

I felt a flash of pain run thru me. Edward was a vampire now.

I got up off the bed and walked over to the folded clothes that sat at a small table. It was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said "Beatles" and had four males on the front.

I slipped out of my red dress and pulled on the clothes. They were a little tight.

The jeans were a light blue and had a hole in the knee. They hung low on my waist and the shirt just barely covered my belly button.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I wiped the water off my face.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was messy and tangled.

"Gah," I gasped

I reached for a hair brush and began to brush out my tangled hair. Brushing my hair always helped me think

Had to do something.

I had to find Edward.

I loved him, I missed him, I needed him.

That voice swarmed my head and then was cut off by another voice

"But Edward is a _Vampire _now he's beautiful, even more so than he already was, he was smart and strong, who says he'll want you, your just a little guardian, nothing special there."

I sighed, picking up the 50,000 in cash. It was hard and cold.

"What if Edward didn't want me? What then?" I asked myself.

I looked down at the money in my hand then up around at my new home.

"Then," a voice answered me from somewhere in my head. "Then we go back to sleep and but then we never wake up."

**I hope this was as good as the others. I'm so tired. This is for you Ash, sorry it's so short. **

**WBW**


	7. Girl Power

_**Enjoy. **_

_**WBW**_

_**Bella POV **_

"_This time is so different." I whispered to myself as I walked down the side walk of the busy street located in Seattle. _

_I was looking for a place I could buy some good clothes, not the clothes that hung in the windows of the stores that I walked past._

_The clothes just looked different now, I didn't like them. Now woman didn't wear dresses with long skirts and high neck lines like we used to. I saw girls walking down the street in skirts that barely fit over their thighs and shirts that covered nothing_**.**

Back in 1918 men were respectful and caring, gentlemen, but here they just wolf-whistled when you walked by and grabbed things that shouldn't be toughed.

I gasped as another hand spooned my rump, that was the third, I was over it.

I turned to face the boy that stood behind me. I mentally flipped the switch in the back of my head to turn on my charm.

I smiled sexily at him- or so I hoped- but he smiled back so I guess it was working.

"I'm Heather," I whispered biting my lip softly. He was excited already.

"Joe," he breathed breathlessly.

I stepped up sliding my hand up his chest and to his neck.

"Well Joe, how 'bout we take a little walk," I said pressing my chest into his. He wasn't thinking with the head on his shoulders now.

He nodded open mouthed. I pulled on the collar of his shirt and pulled him down a narrow alley. The alley was damp and cold.

I pulled him down the alley until the street had disappeared and the noises were dulled.

I turned quickly pushing him up against the brick wall of the alley. I pressed myself against him again, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"You know, guys like you always turned me on." He coughed hard, he was _really _excited.

"Really," he whispered back. I nodded smiling evilly to myself.

"Yeah," I slid my hands down resting them on his thighs. I swear I heard him whimper.

"men like yourself always made me really _hot,_," I breathed the last word into his ear and he shuddered.

I let my hands linger on his thighs before I pulled my head back my lips and inch from his.

"With anger," I whispered and before he could see it I had punched him right in the gut.

"Fuck!" he groaned falling to his knees. I pulled his face up before punching him in the face. He fell backward and groaned.

I put my foot on his chest leaning down and to whisper in his ear once more.

"Touch another girl like you just touched me and you will _never _have children, I'll make sure of that." I whispered before pushing myself up and walking away.

I heard him cussing himself, not that I cared. When I made it back to the main road I wiped off my hands smiling happily.

"Now, for some clothes."

**She went a little OOC but I liked it. Girl Power! **

**WBW**


	8. GoodWill

**Enjoy. **

**WBW**

As I walked down the crowded streets after my…problem was gone. I thought about where I could shop for clothes. I knew _nothing _about this time so I had to find someplace that looked welcoming.

I passed a couple of stores whose windows held dresses, some extravagant, some plain Jane. One of the stores I passed called… "Hot Topic", yes that was it, "Hot-Topic" wasn't my kind of store that was for sure.

It was filled with black and hot pick. Not that I had anything against people who enjoyed that attire its just that, well I am a Plain Jane, nothing special.

I passed many more stores none of them really calling out to me. I had been walking…maybe an hour when I came to a store with a large blue sign that read. "Goodwill".

This place looked friendly and welcoming, and they had more than just clothes, other stuff too; things I could use for my new home.

I walked thru the double doors and up to a desk that an old woman sat at.

"Hello, my name is Isabella, but you may call me Bella. I'm new in town and I need to but some clothes." I stated holding out my hand. The lady looked up startled. Her eyes were blue, they held so many wonderful memories.

"Oh my… well, hello Bella, I'm Margret, but you may call me Manny." The old woman took my hand and shook it so firmly I was almost surprised. She had a British accent, it made her words musical.

"It's a pleasure Manny, I would be honored if you would help me find some clothes." I asked smiling gently.

" I would be honored to help you find clothes Bella, I just need to know your price range, your size and the pieces you need and we will find you some clothes." Manny said turning back to a notepad to write down my answers.

"um…well I need just about everything since this is the only outfit I have, I'm not sure of my size and as for the money I have…50,000 dollars, so we can start now I guess." I stated happily.

"50,0- well yes I suppose, come on dear, I'll measure you." Manny pulled me into a small dressing room and took my measurement. Then she pulled me back into the main store.

"Lets start here shall we, you're a size eight top and bottom and a size and a 7and one half foot size so look for the clothes and shoes with blue stickers." We looked for clothes finding many different things. There were so many wonderful colors and styles that it was hard to choose.

I must have tried on 1200 different pieces of clothes showing Manny each one. The skirts were my favorite. I loved to twirl in them, something about the way they flared out got me.

I was standing out side the dressing room, twirling in front of the mirror in a blue skirt and white "tank-top" as Manny called it, when I heard a voice say from behind me.

"blue looks wonderful on you, oh it brings out you hair so well." I turned to see another older woman. She was probably just about as old as Manny and but by the way she was dressed you shall the difference.

The other woman was dressed in a long light pick sundress with a orange feathered scarf and red high heels with the ":Good Will" smock under it all. It didn't look like something she had picked out, more like random pieces of clothes she liked and put on for purchase later.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I said, stepping closer and holding out my hand as I had for Manny. The older woman took it eyeing Manny who just gave a shrug.

"Hello, I'm Luna Merryday, I heard your looking for some clothes?" Luna smiled a beautiful smile.

"yes, would you like to help." I asked, eager to have another helper.

"I would like that very much!" Luna replied and started digging thru the large pile of clothes that Manny and I had picked out.

Luna was a mad woman. I thought Manny had me try on a lot of clothes! I must have put on a million different pairs of pants and thousands of shirts.

By the time I was done I had so many outfits it was unbelievable.

"Okay Manny, how much do I owe you?" Manny smiled at my question.

"One Hundred even dear, I won't charge you so much, but it'll be our secret." I smiled pulling out one of the crisp one hundred dollar bills from my pocket.

I had about twelve bags of clothes and three of shoes.

"Come on, we'll help you to your car." Luna said picking up a bag, her back cracked and she groaned. She looked so funny her eighty year old form carrying that huge bag. " well, I think that was the coffin calling my name." she joked plopping the bag on the counter.

"Oh, I don't have a car, I walked here," I stated wondering to my self why I had bought so many clothes I couldn't carry home.

"Well were do you live?" Manny asked. I pulled the small piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to her. I had taken care to write down the number on the small cottage I now owned.

"This is on the other side of town!" Luna exclaimed loudly as she looked at the address.

"Yes, I hadn't thought of how I was going to get it home." I admitted, looking down, my cheeks flushing.

"Well, were in as deep as it gets, lets drive her home." Luna said to Manny with a dramatic sigh.

They loaded the bags into Manny's car and we headed off to my new home.

**I love you all! **

**WBW**


End file.
